


Yes, Alpha

by SenshineKkaebsong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, AlphaSehun, Alternate Universe - Industrial Revolution, Angst, Character Death, Fluff, Kaihun - Freeform, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possessive Behavior, Scenting, Smut, Violence, alphajongin, alphaxalpha, monster fucking, sekai - Freeform, wolfau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenshineKkaebsong/pseuds/SenshineKkaebsong
Summary: The two moons are about to converge and bestow the power of the Red Force to the most powerful wolf. Jongin is ready to claim his title and fight for his kind but he can't shake the feeling that something is terribly wrong. And he's not talking about his unorthodox relationship with the young alpha with pale gold fur and amber eyes.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Yes, Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> The wolves will rise again under the reign of a new King, a new leader with powers so grand that even the humans will bow before him. Jongin wants that title badly. But there's another wolf in town who wants it even more. 
> 
> UPLOADED FROM AFF!

The unmistakable stench of sweat and ozone clings to the walls of the meagre, dimly lit room, suffocating the air. Opening the window would only worsen matters and allow soot to billow in and paint the already grimy walls an even more despairing shade of grey. Jongin shuffles in, combing a hand through his drenched hair. He hadn’t bothered washing up today before heading home, the bone-deep exhaustion of working fifteen-hour shifts at the factory getting the best of him. Junmyeon glances up from the kitchenette where he’s stirring a pot of something that smells vaguely appetising, lips drawn into a small frown and Jongin groans in resignation. Rations are running low. They’re going to have to go on a hunt soon. It’s just that no one has time. Their efforts are placed into struggling for survival. He toes off his boots at the entrance and begins stripping off his tank, tattered and frayed at the edges, years worth of labour permanently stamped into the thinning material. 

He smells before he sees, that deliciously aggravating and familiar scent, and turns just in time as Sehun stumbles in, streaks of grease painted across his arms and face, splatters reaching to the roots of his pale blonde hair. He scowls when he locks eyes with Jongin’s smirk, growling deep in his chest and Junmyeon sets down the sad excuse of a spoon onto the counter with enough force to garner the attention of the two strung up wolves. “Not tonight.” He grits between clenched teeth and storms off to the bedroom to wake Chanyeol and Baekhyun before their shifts begin. 

Jongin returns his gaze to Sehun’s tense form, lips quirking into a devious sneer. “Is the little wolf tired?” 

“Fuck off, Jongin. You heard Junmyeon.” Sehun snaps. Jongin can feel the liquid hot energy pulsing through Sehun’s blood as he keeps his rage and desire to lose control barely concealed. 

He laughs deeply, shaking his head. “Respect, _Sehunnie_.” He uses the pet name the others call Sehun but his voice lacks the playfulness and adoration accompanying it. Sehun stiffens momentarily at the depth of the Alpha’s reproach but fuck it because he’s an Alpha too and although he may not be the strongest, wisest, fastest or most fit to lead their pack, he will not bow easily to the whims of someone like Jongin. 

“Go fuck yourself.” Sehun snarls, snapping his teeth and growling warningly. Jongin feels something jump at the desired reaction, his wolf howling in wicked anticipation of breaking some sense into Sehun’s defiant body. As the words leave the younger’s mouth, Jongin pounces, knocking a stunned Sehun to the ground. He recovers quickly though and Jongin almost dodges the fist aimed at his face, a few knuckles catching at his jaw. His wolf is clawing at his chest to come out, roaring viciously, but he knows the consequences of shifting in their cramped apartment after one too many similar battles for dominance with the younger wolf and the risk associated with shifting in an area populated by pathetic humans. 

Jongin careens his head forward, knocking against Sehun’s and the impact is jarring, his skull throbbing. He stamps his knee into Sehun’s diaphragm and the younger chokes out a sob he’d been holding back from the first attack. What a weak fucking wolf. It’s beyond Jongin why Sehun does this every time despite knowing he’ll never win. He doesn’t complain though. He loves presenting Sehun’s failure on a golden platter for the younger to take. Sehun tries to bite his face but Jongin swiftly knocks him back to the floor with a rough shoulder, pinning his arms above his head, nails digging into the bony, pale wrists.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol, now awake, snicker in the background, and Junmyeon is inevitably cursing again but nothing beats the sound of Sehun’s pained breathing beneath him as he growls and struggles to break free. Jongin drops the entirety of his body onto Sehun and though he’s shorter, he’s leaner, heavier, thicker. The pheromones he sends out has Baekhyun whining and retreating to the room while Chanyeol and Junmyeon bristle, growling menacingly. And Sehun fucking _whimpers_. He fights with himself for a good minute before his head slowly tips back, baring his neck in submission. Jongin scoffs, diving in and pressing his nose into the spot beneath Sehun’s ear, inhaling so deeply, he becomes lightheaded with _Sehun_. “Fucking brat. Say it.” He barks against the skin now slick with sweat and exuding an almost unnatural heat. 

“No!” Sehun yells though his voice sounds wrecked, weak. It has Jongin delirious with dominance. His nails puncture the skin stretched around Sehun’s wrists, crimson liquid slicking up his fingers and adding to the heady scent. Jongin’s teeth graze down the side of Sehun’s neck, sharp and hard enough to irritate the skin but not puncture it. Sehun shudders beneath him, body going pliant almost immediately and a low, agonised whine pushing past his parted lips. 

“Say it.” Jongin commands, this time deeper, words curling around the shell of Sehun’s ear. He hears the gasp and then Sehun’s breathy acknowledgement.

_"Alpha."_

“Good boy.” Jongin hums, chest rumbling in pride and satisfaction, his lips brushing against Sehun’s neck. The younger exhales shakily and if he feels the brush of their semi erected cocks as Jongin slides off him to head to the bathroom, he doesn’t react. 

The thrill of a hunt is just what Jongin and the others need to keep their wolves in check. Frantic howling and playful barks fill the crisp midnight air as the pack runs further and further away from the new city and deeper into the forest on the outskirts of the Kingdom. Chanyeol is the first to track the scent of a herd of sheep grazing nearby and the pack immediately splits into groups of two, taking various directions to converge on the unsuspecting animals. Sehun knocks past him as he dashes forward, chasing after Kyungsoo’s tail and receiving gentle nips to his ear in return. Jongin snorts and stalks off stealthily behind the cover of foliage on the border of the pasture. Most of the animals are asleep and for that, he’s thankful. It’ll be an easy feast for their worn-down bodies. 

However, it’s impossible to shake off the undeniable presence of another wolf lurking in the area, watching their every movement with calculating eyes. He knows the other entity all too well, the defunct from their pack, Kris - a massive black wolf with a superiority complex. Not that Jongin isn’t egotistical as well but he’s certain he’s no match for the other. Yet, for reasons unknown, Kris respects Jongin - or at least more than he respects the other alphas. They’ve shared kills more times than Jongin can count, a silent agreement between them that Chanyeol and Junmyeon absolutely abhor. But who cares what they think? 

The air is still, filled with the anticipation of starved wolves as they crawl towards their prey, hunched low, limbs bent and ears stiff. There’s a familiar pang of frustration and rage that takes over during these moments of silence, similar to when Jongin lies awake at ungodly hours of the night in a room he shares with seven other men after working their asses off all day for wages that can’t even cover the basic necessities. 

The wolves were the superior beings who once ruled the lands. They were Kings who lived prosperously but with benevolence, the humans at their generous mercy. They hunted and roamed as they pleased. And then the Great War occurred. Their pack’s Alpha was brutally murdered and the wolves were driven from the land, hunted and nearly decimated. Only a handful remain now - their existence but a fable told as bedtime stories - and they were struggling to keep their kind alive. The Kingdom’s castle and surrounding village, now labelled as the rural land since the turn of the Industrial Era, is outlined by the moon’s glow in the distance and Jongin eyes it hungrily. He’s waited nearly a century for the convergence of the two moons. Once the power of the Red Force is bestowed upon him - because who else is fucking worthy of such a mighty title? Definitely not any of the other alphas in their pack - he will return to the Kingdom and take back what is rightfully theirs. 

Kris approaches from his left and Jongin nods, eyes glued to the pack now pouncing onto the animals. Their grunts and barks bleed into the terrified cries and bloody gurgles of the sheep as they fall. _“You haven’t joined them tonight. Too much on your mind?”_ The deep voice teases and Jongin resists the urge to raise his hackles. 

_“Maybe.”_ He responds blankly. Junmyeon, Chanyeol and Minho are now looking for him amongst the chaos, snouts smeared in crimson, carcasses laid bare at their feet. He scoffs.

 _“They’re going to give you an earful.”_ Kris drawls leisurely, licking around his mouth as the scent of blood and fresh meat wafts their way. 

_“They can go fuck themselves. I’m better than all of them.”_ Jongin replies immediately, finally turning to glare at Kris. The older seems unperturbed by the heat in Jongin’s eyes and tilts his head to the side as if to agree.

 _“As long as you know that. The ram on the far left is mine.”_ With that, he sprints off towards the fracas and the wolves bristle, turning to the intruder and snarling in warning. Kris simply struts past them, throwing a leering glance Junmyeon’s way before taking hold of his claimed animal and dragging it off into the woods. Jongin doesn’t waste time, bounding up right after to prevent anyone from stepping out of line and agitating the lone wolf. He’d prefer if their already minuscule group doesn’t lose any more members, and knowing how impulsive Chanyeol can be, there’s a chance that he’d pick a fight if Jongin isn’t there to make him step down. 

_“Why do you always let him fuck around?”_ Minho barks, seething. 

_“Are you challenging me?”_ Jongin turns on him, hackles rising and baring his teeth. 

_“You’re not the pack’s Alpha.”_ The words are brash but punctuated by the fear and caution in Minho's eyes. The wolf takes a small step back, nothing noticeable except to Jongin who sees all. He snorts. This isn’t worth his time.

 _“We all know that if the pack was to have a leader, it’d be me.”_ He responds calmly instead, turning away from Minho to give Chanyeol and Junmyeon a meaningful glare. It only seeks to agitate them further but they let him go for the second biggest animal, purposely left untouched for him to claim because they _know_ , Jongin is right.

After feasting, they manage to drag three sheep down to a nearby stream, skinning and gutting them. Kyungsoo produces a pouch that had been strapped to his body, cutting the mutton into manageable pieces. Sehun carries a similar one and they both work on filling up their pouches. It’d be enough to last them about two weeks notwithstanding the fact that there are more pack members carefully tucked into the slums on the edge of the new city. They live in abject poverty, even worse than the conditions that Jongin and the others are subjected to. The omegas and a few betas are housed there for safety purposes. Jongin charges Minho with the task of gathering meat for them as punishment for his earlier outburst. 

With such a high mortality rate in the slums, it’s a miracle that Soojung, the beta leader of the sub-pack, and her wolves haven’t succumbed to lead poisoning from the untreated water supply or lung cancer like so many others around them. It serves to solidify Jongin’s drive for justice. The wolves are stronger through and through. They can outlive the most inhumane conditions. Their species is meant to rule. 

As the centurial, celestial event draws nearer, the wolves begin to feel the pull of the moon’s power on them. Yukhei and Kibum bring news of the pups acting frantic in the slums. Soojung’s having a difficult time controlling her pack and Jongin unwillingly has to send Kyungsoo to her aid. Now’s not the time to relinquish one of his most trusted, insightful packmates but he doesn’t have much of a choice. Their apartment has become a cage. They all find themselves staying out late, much later than their shifts, looking for the odd job to burn off the excess energy and power roaring within them, and outright avoiding each other to minimise fights. 

Jongin hasn’t seen Sehun in three days and he’s thankful to the fucking moon despite his wolf’s obvious protests. His beast is restless, howling and roaring and clawing to rip out of his skin, but he placates him with the knowledge that he might really disembowel Sehun if they were to get into another fight. He’d almost killed someone today, a worthless factory worker who often picked on him and his group for their obvious distinct physical features. The man was nothing more than drunken white noise that Jongin’s wolf scoffed at and turned his nose up to, but today he’d shoved past Jongin and that was the last thing he remembered before multiple pairs of hands were dragging him off the bloody, battered body beneath him. He’s still covered in blood, the dried liquid flaking off his skin. The rag in his hand is damp and rough as he stands by the water troughs behind the factory, trying to clean his body of evidence. Nobody’s going to rat him out or reprimand him for his violence - he’d made sure his wild eyes demanded silence. 

The itch beneath his skin had been temporarily soothed by his earlier outburst but it’s returning now, the icy water and biting cold wind doing nothing to calm his frenetic desires. He sees flashes of pale gold and deep brown eyes, a wicked scowl and thin, pink lips every time he closes his eyes. His wolf is barking again and Jongin lets his composure slip for all of two seconds but it’s all the animal needs to scent Sehun’s faint, woodsy smell. His entire body stiffens and then vibrates with a mass of energy so powerful that his heart feels like it’s about to pound right out of his chest. The ache at the back of his head is more persistent and Jongin can’t resist any longer. He takes off, sprinting between buildings and fatigued humans. His limbs burn with exertion the more ground he covers but it’s the good kind. The kind that makes him feel alive and dangerous. Sehun’s scent gets stronger with every step he takes and soon, he’s skidding to a halt just at the edge of the slums, where the forest begins. 

The air is acrid here - it smells of raw sewage and death - but Sehun’s aroma permeates everything and fills Jongin’s head. The younger wolf is lurking somewhere. Jongin can taste his apprehension when he licks his lips, scanning the treeline for movement. It takes only a few careful minutes before he’s breaking through into the forest and tackling Sehun to the ground. “Bitch.” He sneers. He doesn’t sound like himself - more of a concoction of Jongin and his beastial counterpart - human, but just barely. 

Sehun’s eyes are livid, grey bleeding into the brown of his irises, nails growing out. Jongin pushes away just as Sehun strikes out, sharp claws making a buzzing sound as they cut through the air. He laughs deep in his chest, a rumbling roar, standing on shaky legs and eyeing Sehun’s raging form with hunger. “I’m going to kill you.” The younger rasps. His wolf has a soft, dangerous undercurrent to his voice and Jongin thinks it’s so befitting and perfect for Sehun. His animal seems to agree with the thought, licking his massive teeth. His jaw aches with the need to sink his mouth into the pale, soft flesh and bulging muscles presented to him. But first, he wants to fight.

“I’d like to see you try, Sehunnie.” He spits, bounding forward as soon as the male is on two feet again. Sehun’s prepared this time. They go down hard, Jongin’s back impacting with the packed dirt of the forest floor. He feels nothing, driven by pure adrenaline and the moon’s power. Sehun puts up a good fight this time. They’re not restrained by the others or their environment and he’s equally affected by the planets’ impending convergence. Jongin’s claws and teeth rip into every available inch of skin, tearing Sehun’s clothes off. Each howl and pained whimper magnifies the haze settling over his head, fogging up his thoughts. The wounds he receives, in turn, are equally devastating but Sehun doesn’t land as many blows as he receives. He’s slowed down by his injuries and their scuffle that’s been going on for well over fifteen minutes. Jongin delivers the final blow when his wolf snaps at him to stop, sinking his teeth into Sehun’s shoulder, mouth clamping firmly around his clavicle. 

Sehun cries out but it tapers off into a drawn-out moan as Jongin sucks the blood into his mouth. They’re both achingly hard and naked. He ruts against the man beneath him, the ridges of their stiff cocks sliding together. Sehun whines, nails digging into Jongin’s back and he finally lifts off the bite mark to crash their lips together. Sehun tastes like the air after rainfall, fresh and clean and pure and it drives Jongin mad with lust. _Mine_ , his wolf growls over and over until the words push past his own lips, breathing it into Sehun’s mouth. Sehun’s answering ' _Alpha'_ propels him to take their cocks together, roughly jerking them off in his palm. He’s going to come embarrassingly fast like this, already so strung up, but he’s comforted by the fact that he can feel Sehun’s orgasm nearing, his cock twitching against Jongin’s fingers and legs shaking where they’re pressed against his hips. 

Sehun’s bony, pale fingers wrap around their slightly swollen knots, relieving some of the painful pressure and causing Jongin to jolt forward with a deep growl. It’s not their ruts so they’re spared from fully grown, excruciatingly aching knots spurred on by the need to breed, but this can almost rival that, Jongin thinks, both men gasping as a sharp bolt of pleasure-pain shoot through them, prompting him to pump their leaking erections faster.

Jongin moans long and hard when he comes, hips stuttering and pain shooting through his entire body from the force of having to keep his monster from tearing out of his skin and mauling Sehun. Sehun follows just after, thighs squeezing Jongin’s sides and back arching off the ground. There’s a mess of come on his heaving chest and soft stomach and Jongin eyes it in complete awe, basks in the scent of their combined arousal and lust, heavy in the air and soaked into Sehun’s skin. He lazily drags his fingers through the mess and then down Sehun’s sensitive cock and balls, now soft and spent. It earns him a whine and violent shudder but Jongin doesn’t falter until his finger is pushing apart the round, supple flesh of Sehun’s asscheeks, brushing against his puckered rim. “Oh fuck.” Sehun draws in a shaky breath. His legs automatically fall open and Jongin smiles indulgently, tracing around his entrance, slicking it up with their come. When Sehun relaxes into the touch, he slowly pushes a finger in. It’s tight and hot and perfect, so uniquely Sehun. Jongin’s focus isn’t on this tonight, though. He buries their semen deep within the younger, spreads it along his walls so that everyone will know that Sehun belongs to him, that he’s intimate with the beautiful alpha, that no one else can dare to have a taste of their youngest. 

Sehun pants softly against his hair and he sighs when Jongin finally pulls his finger out. “That was unnecessary.” He comments, voice wrecked. His eyes are closed and Jongin feels the tiredness finally seeping into his bones.

“On the contrary, it was absolutely necessary.” He responds hoarsely. He gathers another glob of fluid and presses his fingers to Sehun’s pliant mouth, watching his swollen, raw lips part to take it in. The warm, wet muscle curls around his digits, licking their come off clean and Sehun’s eyes peel open to regard Jongin intensely. Jongin meets his gaze with a similar unspoken emotion and replaces his fingers with his lips, licking into Sehun’s mouth and tasting them on his tongue. They kiss lazily until Jongin’s jaw aches, and then crawl off the floor and limp away to a den they’d made deeper into the forest a long time ago but rarely used, near a small stream that fed into the larger river. 

They clean each other’s wounds and shift, curling up together, pale gold fur against a deep brown coat. Jongin eyes the moon hanging heavy in the sky and snorts. Sehun’s already asleep, pressed against his side, his head resting on Jongin’s flank comfortably. They’re two days away from the rebirth of the Red Force, yet something feels terribly off. Neither he nor his other half can figure it out. It’s as if the Force is silent when he calls out to it, and if it means what it does, then that doesn’t bode well for him. 

The night of the Two Moons sees the entire pack uprooting from the town and moving deep into the forest, at the base of the mountain range. They’re far enough from civilisation that anyone going berserk will most likely not affect the lives of the humans. Jongin and Junmyeon help set up the den for Soojung and her packmates but not without their own struggles. He’s butted heads several times with Junmyeon, Chanyeol, Minho and even some of the betas and omegas, and has had to intervene in more than a few scuffles before it turned bloody. Kibum’s constantly at Soojung’s side, ensuring her strength is maintained for when the actual convergence occurs. Every wolf is trying their mightiest to keep their wild blood at bay but it’s proving more difficult than expected. 

The alphas have their own designated spaces, spread out away from each other, but also forming a barrier around the sub-pack. There’s only one other wolf existing outside of their pack, and though they know Kris has no business with omegas, pups and a handful of betas, the protective instinct in them refuses to be assured. Jongin had left before Sehun had woken up the morning after their forest scuffle and he hadn’t seen him until tonight. He goes over to the alpha’s station and sees him pacing around a tree trunk, jaw set and shoulders squared. He doesn’t look up even as Jongin approaches but he feels him prepare to lash out. His beast snarls heatedly, thrashing for Jongin to attack. He wants - he wants so bad to throw Sehun into the dirt and tear his flesh from his bones but he doesn’t. Instead, he growls low in his chest, a show of his power. 

Sehun stiffens and snaps his head up, but when he sees Jongin’s already strutting away, he huffs and continues his pacing. It’s only a matter of time now. He vaguely wonders where Kris is. He hasn’t sensed the wolf all week and not having tabs on him now, when the power of Red Force is about to be bestowed, makes his wolf stir uncomfortably. He agrees with his premonition now. Junmyeon assured him earlier that they’ll handle everything well because they’re a family, they’re a pack. But no one factored Kris into the equation. He wasn’t family or pack. Jongin swallows hard. Something’s definitely wrong. 

Blood and corpses. The stench of crimson liquid, fear and dirt. The sounds of mourning and pained gasps for air. Jongin’s senses are on overdrive. The twilight hours of the morning are stretching, turning the sky a shade of deep purple over the horizon. He’s beaten into the ground, a deep gash running the length of his stomach, pelt matted with blood. His right hind leg is broken - has been for the better part of the morning - and he can feel it slowly righting, the shard of bone sticking out of his skin at an odd angle, inching its way back into its original position. It’s not fast enough though. 

He closes his eyes, lets out another hoarse, muffled whine. Their pack hadn’t taken as many casualties as he thought it did but a loss is a loss. These were his brothers and sisters, his confidants and, dare he say, friends. 

Jongin’s weakened senses had sniffed out Sehun, the wolf somewhere close to the pups’ den, nursing an injured spine. Kyungsoo hadn’t survived the wrath of the beast that came ripping through the trees and into their camp. Jongin whines again, feeling an inexplicable loss for his fallen comrade. Junmyeon too had met his end, head ripped mercilessly from his body for his absolute defiance. It doesn’t pain Jongin as much but the alpha was important to his pack. His shoes will be hard to fill.

The memories of mere moments ago come flooding back like a bad dream he’s unable to shake himself from. The moment his hackles raised and his nose caught the faint scent of danger from miles away, he should have pulled everyone up into the mountain, but the delirious power of the moon had them all unthinking. Jongin should have fought harder against attacking, but Junmyeon’s single-track mind and rage fuelled his own. In the end, he gave in just enough to receive his punishment - mild, considering he’s still alive and breathing.

He wasn’t chosen; Kris was. Kris was bestowed the Red Force and had transformed into the most hideous shadow of a beast Jongin had ever laid eyes on, fur so dark that he could see nothing except the swift movements of a muscular mass and claws so long and sharp, digging into his flesh. He’s healing now but he wouldn’t have been in this position had he just bowed. He wants to blame Junmyeon entirely for this but he knows that a part of him didn’t want to heed to Kris’s command and authority. 

Chanyeol took off after the creature not too long after Kris declared the pack his, leaving the example he’d made of them behind to focus on the actual target - the humans. Jongin stands once his leg rights itself and shakes his entire body assessing his level of capability. Not too bad but not good enough. The fight isn’t with him though. He’d submitted the moment he hit the ground with finality so he has nothing to fear, though there’s no telling what Kris’s state of mind currently is. Licking his lips, he hobbles over to Kibum, the man in his human form, pasty bare body bathed in red and brown. He’s trying to wrap a bandage around Sooyoung’s head. She looks like she might not make it, face pallid and ashen. 

_“I’m going after him,”_ he states. Kibum gives a curt nod without even looking up from his task. On any other day, Jongin would have taught him a lesson about respect but today, he’s excused. Jongin takes off, jogging lightly until he’s sure his bone won’t suddenly snap again, before breaking into a wild sprint, pushing forward as hard as he can toward the old city. 

  
Jongin knows he's too late as he sprints onto the castle grounds, its mile-high wooden doors at the entrance of the surrounding barricade, broken down and unhinged, splinters and shards of wood scattered across the ground. The putrid stench of human blood, fear and despair assault his senses and he bounds onwards faster, lean long legs stretching, claws digging into the earthen floor. The faces of terrified and mourning villagers meld into the dreary brown backdrop of corpses mauled beyond recognition. The raw power that radiates from the castle as he approaches the architectural magnificence has his hackles raising, yet he doesn't falter. Kris can sense fear from fields away. 

The left tower’s staircase that leads to the King’s chambers is narrow and winding. Jongin finds himself slamming into the stone walls more often than not as he turns corners, deftly skipping past limp bodies and discarded swords and shields splattered in red. Frustration settles over his heaving chest. The throne was supposed to be his for the taking. He was undoubtedly the strongest and wisest alpha in the pack. Nothing can overpower a wolf that has been bestowed the power of the two moons though. He comes to a screeching halt at the top of the stairs, the chamber doors knocked down, mammoth claw marks seared into the wood. His throat tightens at the sight of the behemoth before him, sitting leisurely atop the golden throne bejewelled with sparkling coloured stones. The beast smirks, arms stretching to scratch a spot above his knee, eight feet of bulging muscles threatening to rip from its skin covered in nearly vantablack fur matted in blood. Jongin growls lowly in warning and takes a step back. He pays no heed to the king’s headless body tossed aside in a heap behind him. Instead, his eyes lift further up the creature’s form until it rests on the limp wolf hanging around Kris’s massive shoulders like a fashionable pelt, steady droplets of red leaking from his mouth, nose and empty eye sockets. Jongin’s stomach churns. _Chanyeol_.

They rarely saw eye to eye, even less than him and Junmyeon, but Chanyeol was his packmate and took care of everyone to the best of his ability. Jongin’s chest aches. If only he hadn't sent Chanyeol ahead to create a diversion. It doesn't matter though. Nothing would have been able to stop Kris. The prophecy says as such. 

_“Such a shame. Your friend tried his mightiest.”_ Kris roars casually. The depth of his voice reverberates throughout Jongin’s bones and he unwillingly spreads his front legs, head dipping down between his shoulders to bow in submission. 

Jongin knows the only reason he hasn't joined the death toll is because the elder understands his usefulness in the politics of their fragile existence. He thinks back to his family; Junmyeons whines and howls, Kyungsoo’s lifeless eyes, and then the others who are currently on their way, finally healed and ready to provide backup should he need it. Kris knows too. His tongue slips past his jaws, licking at his glinting, monstrous chops, madness reflected in his red orbs. Jongin has seen enough red to last his lifetime. _“Are you here to dethrone me, little one?”_ He speaks again, the voice curling around Jongin’s mind like poison ivy. 

_“No… my Liege.”_ He responds solemnly, lifting himself and regarding Kris’s playful surprise with impassiveness. _“I am here as your follower.”_

His alpha fights against the words. Everything he's worked for and built himself up to be is going to nought but they'd greatly underestimated the Red Force. Nothing and no one can win against the wielder of it. _“And your friends?”_ Questions the werewolf, his claws tapping a steady rhythm against the armrest and leaving indentations in the golden structure. 

_“Your will is their command… through me.”_ He thinks of Sehun, pale gold fur and angry amber orbs. He'd be damned if he let the younger get himself killed. Even if it means he has to force the arrogant wolf into submission to follow Kris. It makes sense why Kris killed Junmyeon and Chanyeol. They were manipulative but stupid. Had he left them to survive this long, no doubt they'd have tried to incite a mutiny and have everyone fall to their deaths. Kris knows Jongin is calculative. He'd do what it takes to ensure the survival and safety of the pack within reason and that would give Kris the advantage of building a wolf army who would follow him to their ends on Jongin’s command. 

_“You were always the smartest wolf, Jonginnie.”_ Kris drawls. The sensuality of the words makes something hot curl in the pit of his stomach. With the appearance of the two moons and Kris’s awakening, Jongin had forgotten about his impending rut. His spine tingles all the way down to his tail. Kris's eyes beckon him and he finds himself padding over instinctively, cock hardening between his hind legs. The dead wolf is cast aside and as Jongin gets closer, the difference between his meagre wolf form and Kris’s bestial morphing of his human and wolf is even more startling. Jongin noses meekly along Kris's knee, seeking permission. A massive hand comes down onto his head and for a moment, he jolts, baring his teeth and snarling but Kris grabs him by the scruff and roars into his face, terrifyingly loud and monstrous, rendering Jongin immobile, fear and ecstasy rippling beneath his fur. The hand slowly dislodges itself, claws just barely brushing down the side of Jongin’s face and behind his ear. 

He whines low in his throat under the will of the Grand Alpha, hiking his front legs up onto the throne. Kris’s leg slips between him, Jongin’s heavy, hard cock coming to rest against his warm, toned calf. It aches, the knot aches, begs to be surrounded by tight, wet heat. He needs to come. He needs to breed. Sehun’s scent grows stronger, trepidation and anxiety embedded into it and he loses himself, rutting hard and fast against the limb while Kris scratches behind his ear. Jongin comes within seconds, a drawn-out howl pushing past his lips, his come flowing endlessly and bathing Kris’s leg. It’s an act of his total submission, humiliation flooding him as the fog clears a little. Still, the bulbous knot throbs painfully and Kris pushes him away, standing to his full height and fuck, he’s a leviathan demon, his body more gargantuan in broad daylight. Jongin shrinks back, shifting to his human form. 

“Where are you going?” He rasps, fisting his still rock hard cock and squeezing hard to relieve some of the pressure. 

_"I have some business to attend to, you know, with the humans and all. Order needs to be instilled. Your boy toy is here.”_ Kris’s voice rings in his head, turning to the doorway just as Sehun bursts in. Jongin whips his head around and Sehun’s arousal hits him like a punch to the gut even though it’s masked by the absolute fright rendering him immobile as Kris walks toward him. His amber eyes widen, reflecting the approaching black silhouette and Jongin sees the defiance trying to fight it’s way to the surface. 

“Stand down.” He grits. The wolf snaps out of his stupor at Jongin’s command and whips his head around to glare at him. “I am your alpha. Stand the fuck down. You won’t last a second.” 

Sehun seems to weigh his options for a split-second but that’s all it takes for Kris to reach him, leaning down to grab Sehun by the snout, his entire palm wrapping around the young wolf’s mouth and keeping it clamped shut while Sehun’s body goes stiff with terror. _“Listen to your Alpha.”_ Kris roars, and with one swift movement, Sehun’s sent skidding across the blood-stained floor and into Chanyoel’s limp body. 

It’s the scent that has him scurrying back almost instantaneously. Jongin watches as Sehun transforms, all pale skin stretched taut over bones, limbs shaking as he stares at Chanyeol. He can feel the younger’s pain welling up in his chest, pressing down and suffocating him as he howls for their packmate - the two had been awfully close and Jongin refuses to admit that’s mainly why he despised Chanyeol that much. Sehun’s fingers are buried in the dead wolf’s fur, stained brown with drying blood and Jongin shakily makes his way over, finally breathing a sigh of relief when he senses Kris has left the castle. 

“How could you let him do this?” Sehun whispers, malice laced in his words. He keeps his teary eyes on the limp body before him, unresponsive even when Jongin’s chest presses against his back, thighs spreading to frame the younger’s hips. 

“Nothing could be done to stop it.” He replies breathily against the shell of Sehun’s ear. His cock is aching with need. It seems like the constant release of pheromones finally gets to Sehun. He retreats his hand, leaning back into Jongin’s embrace, head falling onto his shoulder and exposing his neck. Jongin’s mouth salivates, his wolf preening with dominance and pride at the easy display of submission. It’s almost impossible to tell whether he wants to break Sehun’s bones into dust for being so weak and pathetic or if he wants to break him another way. Still, his hot palms grip onto the other’s slim, lithe waist, nails sinking into his skin. Sehun groans, wet eyes squeezing shut, his back arching to let the round, supple flesh of his ass press against Jongin’s throbbing cock. 

“I’m going to breed you and make you my fucking bitch.” He barely registers the words coming out of his own mouth over the rushing of blood in his ears and the restlessness of his wolf. 

_“Alpha.”_ Sehun’s wolf calls to his own and that’s all he needs to sink his teeth into Sehun’s neck, his cock forcing its way past the tight ring of dry, unprepared muscle, forcing a scream out of the man between his legs. 

  
_Nine months later_

Minseok steps into the office through the open doors, followed by Minho and Taeyeon. They’re dressed impeccably, suits neatly pressed and medallions pinned to their breast pockets, a clear sign of their ranks and authority. Still, they all answer to Jongin. Said man looks up from the parchment he’d been studying of the newly formed trade route running south of the border to neighbouring Kingdom, a place full of the finest silks and most vibrant cloths, dyed beautifully, unlike anything he’d ever seen. They were eager to trade their goods for the metals their Kingdom possessed and through Kris, the new King of the land, it had been settled immediately. 

“I assume you have the reports I requested.” Jongin speaks, arching a brow. 

Taeyeon steps forward, face solemn but beautiful all the same, and hands over a scroll. “Everything you requested of the new city is there, General Kim. I am proud to report that the humans are finally settled. We still have a few usurpers every now and then, but they resign mainly within the older generation. As far as everyone is concerned, it’s old, drunken nose.” 

Jongin nods, pleased. “And our wolves? What of their integration?” Jongin hasn’t had time to visit the new city in the last five months, his time occupied with establishing the trade routes and signing treaties with the neighbouring Kingdoms, encouraging peaceful co-existence between the wolves and humans. There were few of his kind hidden well in the lands around them but the act was appreciated all the same. Jongin doesn’t think he would have been able to do half the job Kris has accomplished thus far, a bitter pill to swallow but he keeps his anger at bay.

“They’re doing better than ever,” Minseok speaks up, flashing a small smile. 

“Excellent. You’re all dismissed. Fetch Wendy on your way out. Tell her to send word to Soojung that I need to meet with her.” Several of the unmated omegas are in heat and since the strongest alpha, their King, is currently out of the Kingdom engaging in diplomatic talks with the Western country, he’s next in line for breeding the ones that have permitted him to, to ensure the strength of their pack’s offspring are the best it can be. It’s going to be a tiring week. He sighs, watching as the three officers bow low and take their leave. 

It had taken nearly three weeks for Kris to return to his human form, but there were remnants of his status, of his power, of his ability, permanently stamped into his features; his deep red eyes, for example, and sharp, glinting teeth. Jongin has long resigned himself to his fate. Kris rarely bothers him unless it’s for special missions or reports of the happenings of the Kingdom. Sometimes he wishes Junmyeon were here to help run things. He would have been a hell of a lot better than Jongin with managing and delegating. 

He’s jolted from his thoughts when the faintest scent of Sehun’s natural essence crosses his nose. He almost rises to his feet in tandem with the pounding of his heart and the rattling of his wolf but manages to keep calm and composed, gritting his teeth as the scent lingers faintly on the vestiges of his senses before finally growing stronger. It takes the young wolf nearly half an hour, predictably, to arrive at Jongin’s office. He looks weary but regal as ever, back straight and shoulders squared, his now silvery grey hair falling over his forehead, and lips pulled into a neutral frown. 

Jongin guesses he’d been stopped upon his arrival by Minseok and Taeyeon to give a brief, unofficial account to the omega and beta officers of the happenings in the small midland of Ansten where a riot had broken out over the introduction of a wolf as the town’s governor. Jongin had sent Sehun to deal with it, unable to bother with such an insignificant colony of neanderthals when there were actual matters of importance to deal with, such as the draft for the omega health clinic that was to be built on the lands between the old and new city. 

“Captain.” He greets his right-hand man cordially. 

Sehun takes it as permission to get comfortable and closes the doors behind him before stepping toward the desk, seating himself at the edge of the table. “General.” He sneers, brushing back his bangs from his eyes. 

Jongin smirks, not rising to the taunt. Sehun shifts in annoyance and it causes his mating scar to peek out from beneath the stiff collar of his uniform. Jongin eyes it for the nanosecond that it’s visible and stands then, crowding over his mate in an instant. His arms come to rest on the table at either side of the man, face leaning into the crook of his neck, scenting him, erasing all traces of the foreign land and unknown people and replacing it with himself. He doesn’t even realise he’s stunk up the entire room until a loud bang resonates from the closed doors, a clear sign that he’s affecting the other wolves in the vicinity. Sehun, however, remains still, quiet, allows Jongin to touch and mark him with his smell until he’s satisfied. The younger’s eyes are a brilliant, dangerous shade of amber when Jongin finally pulls back. He smirks, pleased with himself, and it causes Sehun to frown deeper. 

“Do you have a report for me?” He asks. He can think of a million ways to ravish Sehun, to hurt and bend and break and fill him, but now is not the time. Sehun clearly needs to rest and Jongin has other matters to attend to, namely the omegas. 

“Obviously.” The Captain snorts and reaches behind him to pull a scroll from his back pocket. Jongin accepts it and throws it carelessly onto the desk. “The omegas are in heat. They need you. And I need food and my bed. Come find me when your duties permit you time.” Sehun reminds him and closes the distance between them to lick into Jongin’s mouth. He hasn’t had the younger in an entire month and it shows in the way he’s unable to detach himself from him, hungrily taking more, his nails tearing holes into the fabric of Sehun’s uniform. It doesn’t matter though. They’ve been through dozens of blazers and slacks. 

A knock is what finally pulls them apart. Soojung enters despite the suppressing combination of both Sehun’s and Jongin’s arousal choking the air. She wrinkles her nose in disgust and eyes them sharply but neither move from their current position, Sehun content with Jongin between his legs and Jongin more than happy with Sehun in his arms, pressed up to his chest, pliant and submissive for now. “The omegas.” She states dully. “They need you.” 

“I’ll be there shortly.” He responds dismissively. The beta scoffs and rolls her eyes before leaving the room without closing the door. Jongin curses and Sehun laughs softly, breath tickling his cheek. 

“Go on. Do your duties and let me recover so that I can do mine.” The man tells him. He’s got a hand on Jongin’s chest now, and the General feels his wolf scraping at his ribs to get his teeth around the limb. 

There’s no more time left for sweet embraces. “Sleep well.” He says, stepping away from the younger. The bitterness of despair reaches him through their mated bond at the distance but Sehun’s face gives nothing away, impassive and stony as ever despite the blush on the apples of his cheeks and his swollen lips. 

_“Yes, Alpha.”_ He hears Sehun whisper as he exits the office, leaving the man with a silent promise to return as soon as he can. 


End file.
